fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MEPC Episode/Chapter 1: First Cure! Cure Absol is Born!
The first Episode/Chapter of Mega Evolution Pretty Cure. Please read about it first before reading this: http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Evolution_Pretty_Cure Episode/Chapter 1: First Cure! Cure Absol is Born! Shiro's Point Of View It was a warm, sunny day today at Hamoniberu, my hometown. I decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood before lunch. So I walked across the neighborhood. "Eh?" I say as I spot a large ring-looking thing on the sidewalk. I pick it up and it seemed to have a circular insert in it, thinking that something round might fit in it. It was a pure black ring. I decided to put in around my wrist, thinking if it looked good on me or not. "Ahhhhhh!" I hear a voice coming up from the sky. Suddenly, a bright portal opens and a brown, small creature falls from it. I immediately catch it as it falls into my arms. "Eh?!" It says as it looked around it's surroundings. "So this is the place Xerneas was talking about..." It said. It then looked at the ring I had around my wrist. "The Mega Ring!" It claimed. "Eh? What are you talking about? What's your name?" I asked the creature. "Well, my name is Shinka, and I'm a Pokemon known as an Eevee, and, I come from a place called the PokeEmpire, ruled by a Legendary Pokemon named Xerneas. So an evil empire called the Flare Empire was attacking the empire with their Legendary Pokemon, Yveltal, so, Xerneas sent me to give the Mega Ring to the chosen person to protect the PokeEmpire and she got captured. And so, I found you." Shinka explained. "Chosen person?" I asked. "Yup! So the first person to receive the Mega Ring will be a Pretty Cure, so you will be a Pretty Cure!" It cheered with joy. "Pretty Cure?! You mean the legendary warriors?" I asked excitedly. She nodded. Time suddenly stops. Suddenly, a large silhouette forms. It turned out to be a very huge creature with black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle that seemed to be the size of a house. "Oh no! It's a Houndour! One of the Flare Empire's Pokemon!" Shinka panicked. A round plain blue ball with a white appeared on the palm of my hand. "What's this?" I ask Shinka. "It's the PreStone! Insert it on the Mega Ring and shout, 'Pretty Cure! Energy Evolve!' got it?" She instructed. I accepted. "Stop!" I yelped as it was about to attack a house with Flamethrower. I sprinted and protected the house. "Don't do this! Hurting people, is just unforgivable!" I screamed. I then inserted the PreStone onto the Mega Ring. "Pretty Cure! Energy Evolve!" I shouted as I pressed the Rainbow Key Stone near the PreStone. A bright light came from the PreStone and I magically changed into a unique white blouse and a white jacket that looks a bit like a dress with some navy-blue on it. A blue- black tuft appeared in my hair and my blue-black colored hair changed into a shade of pure-white. My straight white hair turns long up to my knees and a scythe-like ribbon laces on the back of my dress. White boots with also blue-black spiky frills appeared. "Whoa. This is really cool." I say calmly. "Hurry! Say your introdution!" Shinka pleaded quickly. I nodded. "The Beautiful, Dark Soul! Cure Absol!" I introduced as I posed. "Amazing!" Shinka said with it's eyes filled with amazement. "Oh, right! Absol, you have to defeat the Houndour, before it's too late!" Shinka pleaded. I accepted. I punch the Houndour and it loses some energy. "Night Slash!" I yap as I slash the Houndour and a dark flash flashes. It didn't seem to really effect it. "Absol! You can also use other attacks besides Dark-Type attacks! Like what an actual Absol has!" Shinka instructed. The Houndour then used Roar, which almost blew me away. "Calm Mind..." I said calmly as I closed my eyes. I then open my eyes and the Houndour then uses Tackle but I defended myself. "No way. Did my Defense and my Attack get more powerful?" I ask myself. Houndour attacks with Ember, but I protect myself with the move, Detect. "Retaliate!" I shout as I start punching and kicking it. The Houndour then loses a large amount of energy. "To finish it off! Rock Smash!" I yell as a large rock appears in my hands and I throw it on the Houndour. It then fainted and vanished in thin air. Time then went back to normal and all the damage went back to normal as well. I then transformed back to normal. "Wow! You did great, whoever your name is!" Shinka yelped cheerfully. "Oh, my name is Shiro Yami. It's nice to meet you." I introduced calmly and kindly. "Let's do our best!" Shinka cheered. Episode/Chapter 2 Preview Shinka: Eh?! Your friend Hagane has heard about Cure Absol on the news?! Shiro: Yeah. But she doesn't seem to like Precure. She thinks all the Pretty Cures in the whole world is weak. Shinka: But she seems so perfect to be a Pretty Cure, she's so strong and brave and, cool! Shiro: Yeah, you're right. What are we going to do?! Shiro: Mega Evolution Pretty Cure! Episode 2: "Hagane thinks the Precure are all weak?! Why?!" Coming June 15, 2014 on Sunday! Stay tuned! Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:DreamtheSnivy Category:Mega Evolution Pretty Cure